


塔尔提尼豪斯（Tartini House）

by SherlZhou



Series: 现实向短篇 [7]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Seulrene
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlZhou/pseuds/SherlZhou
Summary: 认真你就输了





	塔尔提尼豪斯（Tartini House）

——“她一定是不爱我了。”

孙胜完在十一点多收到裴柱现这条消息的时候，眉毛挑了一挑，扔了张表情包，准备咽下一波新鲜狗粮。

——“疲惫.jpg”

——“我们闹分手了。”

表情富人孙老师一双大眼珠子小心没瞪出来，她放下了手里蔬菜汁，咳了两声，正襟危坐地端起手机，将脸凑近了屏幕。

——“？？？” 

——“我觉得她没有以前那么爱我了。”

——“什么啊，姐姐，你们已经在一起2年多了。” 孙胜完有些紧张，“不能要求太多哦。”

——“这么久了么？”

——“12年初在一起的不是么？”

——“哦莫，你记性好好。”

孙胜完在屏幕这边翻了个白眼，心想自己有什么义务要记得这些，还不是告白前一晚康涩琪那只熊拉着自己做心理建设做到凌晨，可怜她第二天声带充血被老师骂了个狗血淋头。

还没来得及回复，裴柱现那边啪啦啪啦又扔了过来。

——“我真的好白痴。”

——“啊？怎么了欧尼？” 

——“就认路这方面，真的已经到白痴级别了。”

很显然孙老师不能理解小情侣闹分手和裴柱现的路痴晚期有什么联系，但她还是老好人般的耐着性子安慰姐姐。

——“你日常坐反地铁，有什么不能接受的？怎么突然埋怨起自己了？”

——“……”

求生欲催促着孙胜完。

——“不是，这跟你们闹分手有什么关系，今天不是你生日么？”

2014年3月29号，那天是裴柱现的23岁生日，彼时她还不是Red Velvet的Irene，而是康涩琪交往了四年的女友，同理可得，小康也还没成为大势女团的主舞大人，表演时散发的girl crush魅力还常常只属于裴柱现一人。

“欧尼，我去地铁站接你吧。” 

“好。”

裴柱现结束了个人练习从公司往电影院赶的时候，在地铁上收到了小康发来的消息。

——“这不是挺好的么，交往这么久了，还要去接你。” 孙老师不满的画外音。

——“不是你听我说。”

那家电影院是裴柱现和康涩琪常光顾的，离公司不过三站地铁，尽管小了些，但因为不在闹市区，平时客人不多，环境干净整洁，沙发好坐，对于两个大公司的出道预备役来说，是个十分不错的选择。

裴柱现出了地铁口毫不犹豫地直走，快走到一半了还没见到说要来接自己的康涩琪。

——“我怎么没看见你？我都快走到了。”

——“那可能错过了，欧尼站着别动，我去找你。”

等在一边的小康一头雾水，捏着手机往回走，一路张望着也没见到那个小小的可爱身影。

——“你在哪儿？拍张照片我看看”

——【图片】

康涩琪看到图之后，直接打了个电话过来。

“欧尼你这个远远还没走到一半啊。”

年下撇着眉头，又折返，快步往地铁站的方向小跑着。

“什么？”

“哎咦，你别动。”

裴柱现听着对方的埋怨，一时间感到十分委屈，等看到年下快步走过来的身影的时候，委屈更甚了。

“欧尼，这条路你都走过多少遍了啊，怎么还不记得。” 小康有些无语，皱着一张小圆脸。

裴柱现也不明白究竟为什么，一下子就上了火。

“我就是不知道啊。”

说完也没等康涩琪，气呼呼地拔腿就走，康涩琪一愣，摸了摸脑袋，跟了上去。

两个人就这么诡异的一前一后走着，裴柱现等了一会儿也没见康涩琪追上来牵她的手，自己刚刚凶了人家，也拉不下脸皮来妥协，再一想明明今天是自己生日，这口气怎么就堵在胸口，横竖不舒服。

眼看电影院就到了，裴柱现却突然顿住脚步，康涩琪没来得及刹车，差点用胸撞到姐姐的脑袋。

“不想看了，我回宿舍了。”

康涩琪看着姐姐冷冰冰的脸，皱起了眉头，“怎么了突然。”

裴柱现看着小康严肃的脸，鼻头一酸，怕继续在原地待下去就要丢人的哭出来，紧绷着表情，急匆匆地绕过康涩琪就要走。

“诶，欧尼。” 康涩琪长腿一迈，伸手扯住裴柱现的手腕。

刚才一路上都不愿意碰我，现在拦我干嘛。裴柱现脾气上来了，一用力甩开了她的手，就这么一个动作做出来，两个人都愣了愣，要说实话，裴柱现其实立马就后悔了，但她顿了顿脚步仍然往前走，兔子耳朵却紧张的竖起来，笨蛋康涩琪，追上来啊，再拉一次我就服软。

康涩琪愣在原地，低着头看着自己的手，动也不动，像是一只被抢走了蜂蜜罐的小熊，弱小，无助，又委屈。

——“这是你不对啊，你还是去哄哄人家吧。” 

——“她都不拦我第二次，她要是再拦一下，我就回去了。”

孙胜完在屏幕这头翻了个大白眼。

裴柱现真装作走了以后，其实也没走远，她窝在街转角的快餐店点了一份儿童套餐，她点开手机看着空无一物的消息栏，心里像装了一块大石头一样坠了下去。

又等了一个十分钟，康涩琪还是没来联络她，好啊康sir gay，你就把我丢了一个人去看电影去吧！

裴柱现自暴自弃的挖了一勺土豆泥，心想自己这生日过得够呛。旁边突然呼啦呼啦来了一堆小屁孩在快餐店办生日会，裴柱现看着中间那小孩带着纸质皇冠，一脸臭屁的样子，心里羡慕极了，她低下了头，又摸了摸手机，眼看着电影就要开始了，觉得没必要因为小脾气就浪费了两张电影票，更何况今天是个特殊的日子，她想要康涩琪在身边，小裴咬了咬下唇。

——“我去找你吧。”

——“我已经回宿舍了。”

裴兔子盯着屏幕上这行字眨巴了半天眼睛，生生地给眼眶憋红了，这是她始料未及的情况，康涩琪从来都是顺着她的，就算有什么争执，好脾气的小熊总是扭着步子先来示弱，裴柱现从来没有想过有一天康涩琪会放弃先靠近自己，当真的发生的时候，裴兔子突然不知道该怎么应对这种情况，在柔软的理所当然里腾地伸出了一根刺，刺得她痛极了。

——“你就这么走了？”

——“我自己一个人也没办法去看电影啊。”

裴柱现哑然，为了让自己生日这天过的没那么狼狈，她找康涩琪要了电影取票的二维码，自己一个人去看完了雪国列车。

——“电影真的好看，推荐。”

——“好的，你继续。”

中间被吓了几次，下意识的往左边躲才发现座位上空无一人，看完电影退场的时候天已经全黑了，肚子里装着敷衍的儿童快餐，走在行人稀疏的路上，裴兔子被春风吹红了眼，她吸了吸鼻子，掏出手机，仍然没有康涩琪的迹象。

她不爱我了。

这个念头绕着裴柱现一圈一圈的绕，她点开和康涩琪的对话框，就着自暴自弃的想法。

——“我们分手吧。”

那边几乎是消息刚发过去就显示了已读。

——“嗯。”

裴柱现想，如果她不是一个23岁的理智成熟的成年女性的话，她一定会立马就在马路中间蹲下痛哭流涕，但是她是。

——“搞什么啊，你知道你不会和她分手的对吧。” 孙胜完一口干了剩下的蔬菜汁。

——“不。”

对面的康涩琪磨蹭了几秒又发来一条信息。

——“到宿舍了跟我说一声。” 

——“就这样？”

——“什么？”

——“就这样？你和我分手？”

——“我不知道你为什么这么生气。”

裴柱现终于没忍住委屈，啪嗒啪嗒的落下了眼泪，她把鸭舌帽又往下压的更深了些，地铁上人不算多，但没必要惹上不必要的麻烦。

——“我就是白痴找不到路啊，我也不想。”

——“你至少可以在原地等着我去接你。”

——“我也没有乱跑啊。”

“我只是试着往前走一点，我也不知道会错过你。”

“本来是我耍了小脾气，可是我要去电影院找你的时候，你已经不在了。”

“今天是我生日呢。”

“我就是笨，不认识路，像个白痴。”

裴柱现觉得自己要哭到气绝了，为什么自己能这么路痴呢，明明来首尔都已经第五个年头了，还能坐反地铁，老家上来的朋友找自己玩，却是她被领着到处跑，偶尔和朋友一起出去，怕被看出来不知道路只能僵硬着背无条件直进，她也不想啊，她有什么办法。

裴柱现对自己感到彻头彻尾的失望，但谁都能嫌弃她，就康涩琪不行。

——“你看！！她不爱我了。”

——“友人和善的目光。”

“我觉得你还是哄哄人家吧。”

——“我为啥哄她，我生日一个人吃快餐，一个人看电影，一个人回家。”

——“（我的幸福日常）” 单身汉孙老师感到一丝丝心酸

——“？？？”

“总之，不能原谅”

——“我估计你在跟我抱怨的时候就已经暗地里原谅了吧。” 

——“没有！”

——“哦，涩琪刚刚回来了，好像喝了酒。”

——“……”

“我过去一下。”

裴柱现趿着拖鞋过来敲门，孙胜完自动自发地抱着枕头去隔壁宿舍找金椰串门去了。

“干嘛喝酒。”

裴兔子皱了皱鼻子，默默凑到康涩琪身边坐着。

“失恋了。” 康熊背着她坐在床边低着头揉了揉眼睛。

“什么啊，我都没有同意呢。”

裴柱现叹了口气，爬过去从背后抱住了康涩琪，怎么能舍得呢。

小康没有说话也没有反抗，只是又揉了揉眼睛，还像个孩子。

“对不起。” 裴柱现蹭了蹭康涩琪毛茸茸的脑袋，突然感到内疚，这是她的小熊啊，脾气好的一塌糊涂，永远不会生气，就算因为自己路痴来回跑了好几趟也只是轻轻皱起眉头埋怨一句，看来是被她宠坏了，总是温暖地看向她的康涩琪，沉默着站在她最近的位置的康涩琪，看起来很好欺负的康涩琪，常常为她示弱的康涩琪，这样的康涩琪不知不觉把她宠坏了。

“是我不对，我收回。” 裴柱现声音软绵绵的，她抱着康涩琪来回晃着，心里酸酸的。

“以后再不许把我丢下了。”

“今天还是我生日呢。”

听到这里，康涩琪慌慌张张地转过身来，一脸不知所措，眼眶还是红的，磕磕巴巴地急忙开口。

“对呢，怎……怎么办。”

裴柱现倾着身体抱住了自己的小熊，把脸埋在她的颈窝里，撒娇地哼了一声。

“所以要原谅我。”

康涩琪怔怔地不为所动。

裴柱现不满地挪动了身体，又往小康怀里挤了挤，示意对方抱紧自己。

“好。” 

那天晚上孙胜完善解人意地睡在了金椰的宿舍，第二天一早果不其然看到自己的熊室友容光焕发，皮毛光亮一新地出现在练习室。

“啧，谈恋爱真麻烦。” 母胎solo的恋爱顾问孙老师不屑地挑了下眉毛。

“呀，塔尔提尼豪斯在哪啊。” 裴柱现一脸崩溃地看着地图，桌子对面坐着摇头晃脑的康涩琪正跟着音乐跳Bad Boy。

“欧尼，你看面包店在那边，广场在这边，那故居在哪。” 

裴柱现拧着眉头研究了一会儿地图，又抬眼四处看了看，伸手指了个莫名其妙的方向。

“这边。”

康涩琪没忍住嘲笑，噗嗤了一声。

“呀！” 裴兔子气极，作势给了年下一拳。

“哎一古，欧尼就慢慢找吧。” 悠闲的康涩琪漫不经心地吐槽道。

那晚，结束拍摄后，洗完澡敷面膜的孙胜完又收到了裴柱现的消息，还是那隐约熟悉的开头。

——“她一定是不爱我了。”

“所以我就是路痴有什么办法。”

孙老师胸有成竹地将牙刷叼在嘴里，切到金椰梨的对话框。

——“椰梨啊，今晚过来跟我和秀荣睡吧。”

——“好端端的为什么。” 孩子还是很粘爸妈的。

——“别问了，过来就是了。”

（完）


End file.
